toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Flippers
Honestly this wiki needs a story section Because EVERY DAY ''I see deleted pages with fake stuff. If you ask me, most of the stuff on the exploiters on TT is a story. (Heart of TT? Seriously?) SethiXzon 22:41, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Chief Justice page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 13:43, 2010 May 8 Please no delete I'm the guy who started the Non-Member talk page. Please don't delete it a want the word out to non-members. Hey man! Hello, I have the same ideas for this wikia as you do too. Thanks for editing all these pages.. again. Vultraz 04:30, May 9, 2010 (UTC)Vultraz No problem.. Yeah, partners... Someone should post on talk pages more often. Vultraz 16:09, May 9, 2010 (UTC)Vultraz Wow.. Darn, you started 2 years before me. Nothing much to talk about. I think there should be a stubs page that shows everything on the wiki(a) that needs work. Vultraz 16:27, May 9, 2010 (UTC) !! Lol, really? WOW!! Vultraz 17:28, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Can you do one thing for me? Can you sign your talk labels with the siggy button (Vultraz 17:34, May 9, 2010 (UTC)) Greatly appreciated. Vultraz 17:34, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Uh... No, read the top of your edit page, it says signature on the right.Vultraz 17:37, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Notice something right here. Look at the spelling of the Robber Baron page that you just edited.Vultraz 17:40, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Omg. Leave the 4 ~s on anyways, it shows up like Vultraz 17:42, May 9, 2010 (UTC) on the preview.. Lol?!?!?! Contents of a talkbox. Lol funny!!! Also, someone should expand the forum, d'ya think? Vultraz 17:58, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I wonder if they're going to ban me to put a random page up for "Featured Page" as a test. Note for Flippers (coding) Use the "source" button on the right to add scripts. There are two issues with your editing of the Toons' pages... 1. Spell vandalism correctly. You spelt it "vandalizm." 2. If you have deleted an article, please go into source mode and then put in the script "delete".. Note: Put delete as {.{.delete}.} (remove the periods) Vultraz 00:37, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I need some help revising pages, and things that I'm going to assign for us. I need some help revising the pages: Cupcake Birthday Cake Squirt Flower Glass of Water Some of these pages I created, but Birthday Cake needs to be revised with pictures. Also, we need to finish the two starter tracks Throw and Squirt due to the fact that almost half of the gags in those tracks are not listed in the wikia yet - If we could do all the tracks that would open up alot of oppurtunities that are hidden currently. Next, we need more pictures of cogs... Name Dropper, for example. And for my article on Chip 'n Dale's MiniGolf, we need more pictures for the courses. I call doing all the typing. Vultraz 01:39, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Great job! Great job revising those pages, Flippers! By the way, look at the rest of the gags in the category, they might need revising too. No pressure though! Vultraz 04:59, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I Will Join. I Will Join Flippers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Monkeynuts199 Hi bye xD LOOOL Hi, are you a Leaf? 14:39, May 22, 2010 (UTC)14:39, May 22, 2010 (UTC)14:39, May 22, 2010 (UTC)Retliver 14:39, May 22, 2010 (UTC)LuckyLeafs/Retliver LOL BYE HI BYE HI LOOOL! Flippers Flippers is worthy to be an admin Vultraz 18:14, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Smart You are smart and cool. Robot Wolf 21:34, June 8, 2010 (UTC) My apologies! I apologize for putting a deletion tag on the Cog invasions page. On the Total Drama Wiki, another wiki I edit, and one I have gained many edits through, most pages were deleted due to bad grammar. Again, I apologize, and if there are any other rules to this wiki I should know about, please inform me so no other misunderstandings happen. Thank you. ★☾misstditylerfan|Talk| ☽★ 02:59, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Please! Why flippers, ive been requesting adminship on central for weeks! id LOVE to be an admin.Pip 12:56, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for putting info on the Cog Dominium page but it just makes NO sense AT ALL to keep it blank until it comes out. So since you blocked me i won't do stuff to help the wiki be better anymore. Reply: Sorry That block was an error in wikia. Personally I agree, we should keep that. The problem is people might not believe it and people might think that the info we give them is false. Flippers 20:29, June 11, 2010 (UTC) response you havent responded to my response to your request that i be admin. Pip The Pirate 21:40, June 11, 2010 (UTC) uh.. How come you deleted my page on RainbowClan? yea... yea... about that. i really dont play toontown that often, and, well i mainly play Pirates online, the other main disney onlin world. Pip The Pirate 14:55, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ill see if i can come. chat i have more to say also. go to the upperright screen, and see '''MORE, '''next to '''My Talk.' Click it, select manage widgets, and a little bar will pop up. click the plus when you find shout box, and a shoutbox will appear on the side! you can use that to discuss things with other users, such as me. Pip The Pirate 15:06, June 13, 2010 (UTC) toontown gathering i will most likely be able to atten the event. im not a very experienced plyer, so could you tell me where the smal room is? Pip The Pirate 16:08, June 13, 2010 (UTC) OK Okeydoke. if my parents dont stop me, ill come. Pip The Pirate 17:03, June 13, 2010 (UTC) BTW I suggest pirates online to you. your toontown acount will carry over there(Not the subscription though) and if you like toontoown, pirates is easy to like. there is first person action filled battle, instead of the turn based system in pirates. i think that you would really like it. i could get you into this awesome guild to(sort of like a clan). Another good thing about pirates is the chat. the NPCs arent as talkative, and the chat is put into one nice box. Tell me what you think! oh how long ago was that? so... where you in with the new weapon and loot system, ship repair, and potion brewing? well well you should try it again. maybe get unlimited. you should really ome back. its great again. Pip The Pirate 17:10, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ive gotta go now thanks Thanks for the tip, Flippers. 17:40, June 13, 2010 (UTC) background whats wrong with my background, its toontown oriented! Pip The Pirate 17:59, June 13, 2010 (UTC) catchy things like that get people veiwing a wiki more, because they know the editors are very smart, and therefore, the wiki will be good. and wha are you talking about for the gathering: Saturday the 19th, or Sunday the 20th. it says saturday the 20th. Have fun and good luck! Hey there. I heard that you adopted this wiki, congratulations! I started it a long while back because my sister played ToonTown, and I had played since beta (but stopped). Obviously I didn't do the best job of pushing ahead with it. I'm glad someone picked it up, though! Have fun with it. Oddlyoko talk 18:35, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :No, I don't really anymore, and it's been a long time since I've played ToonTown. I just thought I'd drop in and say hi! :) Oddlyoko talk 20:02, June 13, 2010 (UTC) unregistered i undid some major swearing by an unregistered contributer. Pip The Pirate 02:59, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Srry I actually got addicted to this game called Runescape and forgot to edit the wiki in a while. Vultraz 00:29, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Also.. Why lock the Main Page?!?! I NEED TO ACCESS THE SOURCE CODE FOR EDITING, I MEAN WHO DO YOU THINK GOT THE TEMPLATES WORKING! Vultraz 00:46, June 16, 2010 (UTC) My new job is to dominate the recent changes list. O_O >=D I want to make new templates! Quick! Vultraz 01:08, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, one more thing Am I still an admin? It hasn't been 7 days.. yet.Vultraz 01:14, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Flippers: flippers, i cant make the gathering unless you rescedule to friday the 18th. Pip The Pirate 01:21, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Be expecting me.. According to change of plans (I'm assuming Pip's request has been granted) I will join the party on the eighteenth. Laff 109 toon, it's called James. Your name is Flippers ingame right? Vultraz 01:39, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh btw.. with the admin stuff; I'm making some templates to make your job easier. I created box5 start which you can put on an article to show that the toons that wrote it are very smart. Here's what it looks like: Also, here's another template named box6 start which you can put on a vandalised article to warn the vandals doing it there. Ok? I'll make another template for (This page is about a user, please do not make pages about users or you will be banned. Please do it on your userpage instead.) OK Now that template I was talking about earlier is called "box7 start" (without the "s.) Vultraz 02:10, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Something I've been thinking.. The owner should really change the skin of the website - it looks pretty boring. Apparently he doesn't even know what wikia is and made this wiki randomly. Vultraz 05:18, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Yay! I reached my goal - I dominated the Recent changes page at 11:17 PM Pacific Time! Vultraz 06:18, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Can I have your True Friend code? Vultraz 06:19, June 19, 2010 (UTC) One more thing: You should try out Runescape, it's a fun game! There's even a wiki here for it (There's a wiki here for everything.) Also, looks like we have site copiers: http://toontown101.wikia.com/wiki/Toontown_Wiki Another Template O_O Use template tag undcons on a page under construction. That's what I made it for. It looks like this: Here's some more: Toontown Wiki Gathering This sounds fun but one question. What small room? Please at least tell me the name of the building its in or something. Please Reply. 18:48, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Flippers. Got your message about the gathering, will be there. I'm IceBerg in game. Mew4ever23 20:12, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Wow! I never knew I could do this to the site, but I did!!!Vultraz 04:57, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok, who screwed with the box coding? Dang that CSS was hard... Hiya, Flippers! It's nice to meet you. I am new here, as you can see. I saw that the page "Micromanager" needs some work. There is only a PICTURE there, and no info at all.... I'm going to work on that. See ya! HappyToon78 21:11, July 11, 2010 (UTC) HappyToon78 Hi!!!!! I like toontown I'm Josh and I like toontown.The information you guys give is very helpful. Thanks a lot!!!! Hey flippers... uh.. another wiki that came before us. I remembered a few days ago how I got my toon at such a high laff, it was this other wiki called disneyonlineworlds.com that has started BEFORE our wiki - so we have a competitor. That other wiki is much more informative too. It's stealing our traffic (lol.) Anyhow, on other news, I have developed a recent taste for Invader Zim. And that most of our threads on gags need images. And alot of cog and shopkeeper pages are stubs. My recent report from: Vultraz 02:15, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Candidates For Deletion I think you should check category talk:candidates for deletion. There are a lot of pages that we all agree need to be deleted. And I fixed it up with some polls. need help! Hi am new here ( but i have made a few pages ) and i wanted to ask. How do you make a template for your user page please can you give me some tips thanks dude! Man for the job 19:13, August 7 2010 Admin I'm applying for an adminship (Wait, is that a word? Oh, whatever.) The template didn't say much about what I should include for my application, so I don't really have much to say...I do have 200+ edits, help out in some projects, avoided from destroying other editors' hard work, and didn't create vandalism. Is there anything more to that? I'd like to know. Well, anyway, I hope you consider me for it, but it's totally okay if you don't accept me. :) Kimona 22:02, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Activity Are you even active anymore? I haven't seen you edit in weeks. Is it OK Is it ok if i made an article about the shticker book because the shticker book is very useful thanks Delete Мамба ру - встречи для скса Please delete that article because it is written in an another language and plus i can't put the Speedy Delete template because of spam filter. Cool Duke 07:25, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Speedy Deletion Can you keep an eye on Category:Candidates for speedy deletion ? The point of it is to be speedy... Fat McStink~ 05:26, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Can't Kick Their Butts You know that message you left on his talk page about kicking the anti clans butts if they mess with him. Well that glitch where you can use gags against other toons was accually fixed. Just letting you know. King Gamer Come and Talk! Hi Flippers I posted a request on the user rights page. Also, I find that somebody else has been treating me with disrespect on my talk page. Lil cloud 9 21:32, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Neiborhoods I have an idea to make the neiborhood pages Categories. What do you think. King Gamer | Come and Talk! Be active pls. I didn't see you editing some pages anymore. Your last contribiution was leaving a message in my talk page. An admin should always be active for deleting uneseccary pages, banning bad editors and helping other editors. ☺Cool Duke☺ 08:26, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Daisy's garden Recently a user named Cheese0 (I believe) made a page called Daisy's garden... Which is an obvious duplicate of the real page w/ the real name, Daisy Gardens. Should this be put up for deletion... --Djjackson22 16:29, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome Hi, ya, no problem, if I find out stuff or anything. i'll post it or change it. Vultraz, an ADMIN?! Why is Vultraz still an admin. He hasn't been on for months. And you haven't really been on much either. We have a lot of work to do so please make more users admins.King Gamer | Come and Talk! And why are those other two inactive users bureacrats. Man this wiki has a lot of managment issues to work out. King Gamer | Come and Talk! toontown TOONTOWN IS AWESOME DUDE! Fun fact I was just looking at my Unregistered Contributer stats and you started at this wiki only two days before I did. It's cool. King Gamer | Come and Talk! Green dog toon has idea... For each Cog page, why wont we put information about the Cog's Cog Suit Levels like just put a chart with the levels and the Merits, Cogbucks, Jury Notices, and Stock Options. Just sayin, its a good idea. This makes this wiki more resourceful! Hey Just to let you know, all the pages on hackers and the anti clan are obvious hoaxes. I recommend you delete them ASAP, they could be confusing new users. Deftera 18:38, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i agree. Man for the job 20:51, september 18,2010 ( UTC) Spamming, vandalism, and just stupid pages. One concern I have about this wiki is all this junk and uneeded pages. Stuff like duplicates, clans, hackers, freckleslam, and all this obnoxious stuff shouldn't be on this wiki. You don't need to know any of those to play Toontown. The information on this wiki is for the stuff you need to know about Toontown, not all this junk about clans and stuff. I dont even know what a "clan" is! CoolElectrogadget 22:54, September 18, 2010 (UTC)Cool Electrogadget. "I'm a coach, I'm not your mommy!" ~Coach Zucchini Every Wiki's favorite, Backlog! There's a backlog in Category:Candidates for speedy deletion, Category:Candidates for deletion, and Toontown Wiki:Request User Rights. Letting you know! Fat McStink~ 01:06, September 22, 2010 (UTC) What an admin must do Dude, I know ur admin but ur not doing some admin stuff like: *''Deleting pages'' *''Banning vandals etc.'' There's soooo much pages in this wiki needs to be deleted and vandals are vandalising some pages. Plus, this wiki has only two admins and they're few and not much enough to support a wiki. I suggest to hire more admins in this wiki. I hope u understand what im saying. Cool Duke 09:57, September 23, 2010 (UTC) 100 edits later You know how you said if I got 100+ more good edits in you would consider me for adminship. It's 100 edits later. You SERIOUSLY NEED TO GET MORE ADMINS. Trust me. This wiki is falling apart. Me, Kimonia, and ManForTheJob are keeping this wiki the best we can. But there are OVER 100 Candidates For Speedy Deletion. We can't delete them. If your not going to come on every day then there has to be some admins that will. Just letting you know, this wiki can't stay like this much longer. King Gamer | Come and Talk! Adminship Hello its me man for the job. Im really sorry to bother you but i would just like to say that can we have more admins like me Gamer person, cheese0 and kimona. Please because we have alot to give on this wiki and we are trying to stop spammers, we all promise to try clean up this wiki because this wiki is inportant to us and also i have an idea to stop spam. A mod like yourself should check the edits before letting them be posted. Thank you and please consider us for admin ship as we are on alot. :Man for the job 18:37,25 September 2010 ( UTC) friends just can you meet me in mickey's toon hall flippy's office sepember 25 2010 that is today when you our in toontown and tell me your toon's name Maker of toontown 18:40, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your message, and I know how hard it is when your computer isnt working right and we will try our hardest to edit and change this wiki forever and im looking forward to the contest im getting ready. Man for the job, 07:49,September 29,2010 ( UTC) Assistant Offer Hey, Flippers I'm not requesting that you make me an administrator, but if you ever need me to fetch information I can go into Toontown for you and get it. Just leave a message on my talk page, checked daily. Let me know if you need anything and I can probably find time to get it by the end of the next day. Skipper&Hammy 02:03, September 30, 2010 (UTC) For practicality reasons, you may call me Skip if you like. Blog Spreading the word I hope this isn't spam for your page but.. I have made a new Blog! Check it out. I'm editing weekly or daily! Sonic767 22:56, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Can i tell you something? Can I tell you something? I To like Sonic are making a blog. Its replacing my news section on my page. Im doing like a news letter so come check it out it will be up and running soon. Thanks! Man for the job, 14:52,October 4,2010 (UTC) Please! If you are adding more admins, please hurry up! Sans Wikia Staff, you are the only Bureaucrat on this wiki (they can grant and revoke the admin flag)! Please, either start doing admin backlog or add more! Please!! Fat McStink~ 17:55, October 5, 2010 (UTC) its fun on toontown hey flippers Good News! I emailed Wikia, and they said that if you can't grant user rights, you can and they will do it for you! Yay! Fat McStink~ 02:48, October 10, 2010 (UTC) A riot is coming... On this wiki, an unknown wikia contributor has been kind of mad that he is not a member so he is starting a riot in Nutty Summit in the early morning. The page title said to not delete this page. I don't care. Its just going to start a war ingame and in this wiki with member and nonmembers. Someone put an end to this. Page: Non-Members talk page DONT DELETE. CoolElectrogadget 18:15, October 11, 2010 (UTC)Cool Electrogadget Hey Flippers! Hi Flippers! What's up? The Sky. Since Vultaz isn't on as usual, i'll just leave a message here. I noticed that the badge thing has come to this wiki as well as a new section. I think this will encourage people to do more things on this wikia to get rid of spam. So yeah... Thats it. Its cool this was added.... uh.... check out my page and blog.. its cool i guess.... Okay you can stop reading now. Like now. Wait ignore what I just said. STOP READING! Forget it as long as their are words. People read them. LOL Bye. Sonic767 21:01, October 13, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Its a mystery but who added the badges? Gamerperson Gamer emailed wikia to ask them to put the stamp feature on hhe thought it would get more ppl editing. Man for the job 08:00,October 14,2010 ( UCT) How did I do it? Hey Flippers! Its Sonic767. I got some great news. Yesterday, I only had like 31 edits or something. Well, in just a few hours, I made more than 130 edits to pages in one day! I'm up to 160+ now. How did I do it? I'm not that sure. Yeah sorry, I probably bragged a little on this message. But, I just thought I tell you the news! Have a nice day'' and leave a message on my tallk page or blog if I can help! Sonic767 13:40, October 14, 2010 (UTC)'' Wanna Join? Hey Flippers! Would you like to join the wiki clean up team? If you do, make sure to look at its offical blog and post a comment, or leave a message on my talk page. Thank you for your help. Curent members. Man For the Job, Sonic767, SethiXzon. Sonic767 18:43, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the team! Its a pleasure to have you on the team flippers! Thanks oh and happy editing! Man for the job,13:47,October 17,2010 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks so much flippers i promise i will try hard! Man for the job May you? May you add me to the admin list on the main menu where it says admins? Thanks Man for the job, 14:09,October 17,2010 (UTC) I understand Thanks hey dont worry bout ur edits you are still a good admin. Is vultraz an admin anymore? Man for the job Ok and may i please delete Can you be frinds with a cog page? PARTY? So ur having another party? Great ill be there! Man for the job,14:34,October 17,2010(UTC) YES OF COURSE!! yay im excited! woot! Ok thanks see ya later First Offical Wiki Clean up meeting! Hey Flippers! Its Sonic767. After some approval from the members of the team. We are having our first offical Wiki clean up meeting! Time: 3:30 p.m. Eastern Time. October 17th. Please try to tell me in advance if you can't come. I'll then try to redo the time. See ya there! Sonic767 16:28, October 17, 2010 (UTC) The meeting is at Sonic767's talk page Didnt saw you Hi, I got your message so I went on toontown and when I got to Donald's Dock (Boat) your not there! I wonder why.Cheese0 23:03, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Response Clean up team Don't worry. Six Flags is a fun place. ( I went to the one in Maryland. 8 hour drive) The meetings are getting very complicated. We should have then on Saturday. Since Man For The Job lives in England, if its 5:00 p.m. EST here, then its 10:00 p.m. for him. Yeah its complicated. However, you can look at the meeting recap on the talk page if you want. I will try letting people know in at least a day in advance next time. Hope to see you at the next meeting! Sonic767 13:44, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Do you.... You know the party? Well do u live in the uk because i do. Sorry i just want to check the time. Man for the job 17:06, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about it Yeah. Meetings are getting complicated. I will probably just create a blog post showing what might or should be deleted, and you guys can either say it will go, or it will stay. Kinda like the meetings except we all won't have to be at the same place, same time. Sonic767 23:29, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Can i.... As an admin can i delete pages that have spam on or useless pages? Thanks!!! Your friend and co worker Man for the job 16:04, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Please don't remove my messages on talk pages, even if it contradicts you. Fat McStink~ 16:53, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Do i have to join? You know cog crushers do i have to join the site? Man for the job 18:08, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Ping! I replied to your message on my talk page. Fat McStink~ 20:31, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Baron, Speaking! Hi! It has been a long time since I've been on Toontown, but I remember I'm Baron Slappy Wackywhip (or something like that). well, I may be back on some time, hopefully soon.Sir_REX Strikes Back 22:50, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi Well I checked it out... Franky bob DISNEY FEAR ME! I think my Disney.com account may have been deleted because I was inactive for a long time. DISNEY BETTER FEAR ME NOW!!! I'M ANGRY AT DISNEY! THERE WAS NO REASON TO DO THAT! Sir_REX Strikes Back 00:49, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Whats your view? Whats your skin that you have ( the wiki skin like eg: monaco) Man for the job 14:46, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to bother you Can i put toontown related videos that are not from you tube that i made my self onto my page? Thanks!!! Your friend and worker Man for the job 19:16, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh and i made a template its especially for admins its like this (Its my first template so sorry if its rubbish) Hope you like it if you want to use it then put it at the top of your page! Man for the job 19:46, October 20, 2010 (UTC) hi hello Front page Can i custromize the logo of the wiki and edit the back ground of the front page? Thanks and sorry the bother ya Man for the job 19:14, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Halloween Party What day is the party? It just says the time. King Gamer | Come and Talk! 23:31, October 23, 2010 (UTC) How do you make people an admin? How do you make people admins? im just asking Man for the job 18:42, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok thank you! Man for the job 06:46, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Application I would like to know if I could apply to become and adminsitrator. Please leave your reply on my talk page. Party I live in the UK so i dont think ill be able to make it idk what the time is here and my bed time is 9:00 pm. Man for the job 07:03, November 1, 2010 (UTC)